


Faith

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Agent Double-C AU, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, might continue this AU..., so i hope it doesnt flop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Huey finds out the truth about Fenton
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Scrooge McDuck & Huey Duck
Kudos: 23





	Faith

It wasn't hard to see that Huey thought highly of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera.

He was smart and noble. A brilliant scientist who was capable of creating his own energy source. A _hero_ who believed there was no limits when it came to saving others. And not only was he a great role model, he was a great friend. His _best friend._ He would always ask Huey for help and his opinions on his inventions. He was always so fun to talk to. Fenton would always enlighten Huey about his inventions that it sparked a childlike wonder inside of the small duck. He would always be delighted to answer Huey's questions about the Gizmosuit for his journal entries. Fenton was such a kind and good natured person. He was all that Huey ever dreamed of being. 

Yes, he's a good person.

He's a good person.

He's _supposed_ to be a good person.

A good person who is always there for his friends and family. Who is trustworthy and would never keep secrets.

_Who would never lie_

_Who would never betray anyone._

Sure, he's betrayed them before, but he'd never do it again because he learned his lesson right?

_Right?_

That's what Huey thought until he saw Fenton standing alone in his bathroom office, holding a button in his hands.

That had a tiny voice coming out of it. A voice he heard giving him orders.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like _Bradford Buzzard._

 _'Agent Double C? Agent Double C, do you copy?'_ That _was_ Bradford's voice. 

Agent Double C? Who's that?

_Crackshell-Cabrera. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera._

Huey stood at the entrance of the stall, clenching the bottom hem of his shirt. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He had barely any thought of what was going on. No, he knew exactly what was going on: _that Fenton was a traitor-_

_'_ ** _NO!_** _'_ Huey mentally screamed at himself, _'there has to be an explanation for this! Fenton isn't a villain! He's not! There has to be a reason behind this.'_

_"_ F-Fenton..." was all Huey managed to get out.

Fenton quickly turned off the communicator and hid it in his fist. His face scrunched up slightly and he looked at Huey. "Huey, I-" Fenton attempted to explain as he slowly approached the younger one of the two. Huey backed up a little bit in response. "W-what are...w-why are...why?" Huey struggled. "I-I..." Fenton was at a loss of words. He sighed and looked away from Huey for a bit to find those words again.

"I-I-I can't really explain it now, but all I can say is that I have my reasons." 

_Has his reasons? What does that even mean?_

"W-what...what do you mean? What's going on? Fenton, why are you talking to Bradford?!" Huey exclaimed, tears starting to fill his eyes. "Why...why FOWL?"

Fenton slowly looked at the floor, tapping his fingers in his thigh. "I-it's a long s-story that I don't think...uh...that I cannot really explain right now." he responded while looking down the whole time. "No, this...this isn't right! You're not a villain! Is FOWL forcing you to do this? Are you being controlled right now? Cause if so then we can help-"

"Huey!" Fenton interrupts, looking the boy dead in the eye and clenching his fist. He then softens his expression and gives Huey a sorrowful look. "I'm d-doing this voluntarily." You can almost hear a loud thump as Huey's heart drops. He lets a tear slip as he backs away from the stall. "...no..." he manages to say. "I'm really sorry, but that's just reality." Fenton states. 

Huey feels his whole body begin to shake. His breath was shaky and tears started to fall faster. He stared at Fenton with a fearful and hurt look that struck Fenton in the heart like an arrow. He tried to reached out to the young duck, but he quickly ran away from him. "Uncle Scrooge!" Fenton heard him call out. He thought of going after him, but realized that at this point it was useless. Preventing Huey from telling them the truth and forcing him to keep the secret against his will was cruel. Fenton wasn't heartless.

Which was the only thing about himself that he was certain of. 

* * *

"He's in here." Huey said as his uncle, Scrooge, and his brothers and Webby followed behind. They quickly entered the bathroom, Scrooge walking in front of the kids to the stall office. He looked back at the kids to see if they were ready. Dewey posed in a basic fighting position and gave him a nod, Webby pulled out her dagger with a nod as well, and Louie just hid behind Webby and Dewey. Meanwhile, Huey just stood to the side, hugging himself and looking at the ground. Scrooge nods at the kids before pushing the door open. 

"Alright, explain yerself Cabrera-" Scrooge started. Suddenly, he noticed that the stall was empty. He backed up and looked around the restroom. "Where in blazes is his?" 

Huey's head perked up at his uncle's question. Him and the others ran to the stall to see what he was talking about. To their surprise, Fenton wasn't in the stall like Huey said. "He...ran away?" Huey asked quietly. Scrooge let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Huey. He bent down and pat his head and gave him a hopeful look. "Don't worry Huey, I'll find him and get to the bottom o'this." He said. As he left, he mumbled something under his breath that Huey faintly caught. _"Curse me kilts. And to think that another one of my employees was just another traitorous spy."_

Huey felt himself begin to cry again as he rested his head against the stall's door. Dewey, Louie, and Webby took notice and exchanged sad looks with one another. Webby approached Huey and gave him a hug from the side. "I'm so sorry Huey, I know this is tough on you." She said, rubbing his back. His brothers approached him after Webby, both of them joining the hug. "It's gonna be OK big bro." Dewey comforted. "I-I know," Huey said quietly, "it's just...so hard to believe. I-I don't w-want to b-b-believe--". Dewey began to shush him gently as Huey sobbed. 

The others felt terrible for their brother. They knew there isn't really anything they can do to fix this, but they still wanted to help. They had a feeling that this was only the tip of the iceberg 

* * *

"Agent Double C, did you find those documents like I ordered?" Director Bradford Buzzard asked as Fenton entered the meeting room of the hideout. He walked to the chair beside the old buzzard and stood there with his hands folded behind his back. He looked away from Buzzard out of both annoyance and shame. "N-no sir, my mission was compromised. Huey Duck found out my identity and, as far as I am aware, he told his uncle." Fenton admitted.

Bradford furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the duck. "What do you mean he knows your identity? You were suppose to be FOWL's secret weapon. How can you do that when you've been caught?" 

"M-my apologies, sir. I shouldn't have carelessly had my communicator on."

"Apologies won't fix my plan." Bradford huffed, he removed his glasses and wiped his face, letting out a sigh. "You were so close too. I guess I have to come up with another plan. You're dismissed." 

_"And to think you were competent enough for that job"_ Bradford quietly hissed as he walked away, not knowing, or more likely caring, that Fenton heard. Fenton scoffed to himself as he hurriedly left the room. He went into one of the private rooms and locked himself inside. He sat criss cross on the ground and rested his head in his hands. He felt like he was going to cry, but nothing came out except for a sigh. 

If only, if _only_ he hadn't had his communicator on at that time, he could've gotten the documents and have his mission be over with. He could've finally gotten what he had hoped of getting from Bradford like he promised. _He wouldn't have had to crush Huey's heart._

No, he couldn't dwell on that anymore, on Huey anymore. He was merely just an obstacle in the mission. Fenton always knew that, he knew that getting close to anyone would be pointless. 

But he did anyway. Not just to Huey, but to Dr. Gearloose, Manny, everyone. And it was all ruined in a matter of a minute. He had to admit that he did feel guilty about what he did, but that was the kind of person he was. That's what a good person does, they feel bad. Yeah, he was a good person. _'I am a good person"_ he thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

_"What's the point of lying to yourself anymore?"_

**Author's Note:**

> oooh boy, this was genuinely fun to write, I might make this an actual AU in the future, who knows.


End file.
